Hurricane Danny
by MajesticallyDamaged
Summary: Just a series of one-shots with, none other than, the fabulous blond New Jersean. Experience the rants, the hand gestures and the brilliance of Danny Williams! Rated T for some language; mostly from Danny. No Lori, but just because I don't know who she is; I'm still on Season 1!
1. Stress Relief

_**Authors Note:**_

_**So I know that all of you want Unexpected Reunion, but I'm kinda hooked on Hawaii Five-O at the moment, so I apologize. But anyways... **_

_**Disclaimer: Wish I owned 5-O, but I don't. If I did, then, let's just say, I would lock myself in a room with Steve and Danny...**_

* * *

**Stress Relief**

"Uh-huh."

That was almost the 50th time that Danny Williams has said that and the rest of the team was getting curious. Maybe even a little bit worried.

"Uh-huh." Make that 51.

5-O was just in the middle of wrapping up a case in the conference room, when Danny walked in, phone in hand and saying the same thing over and over. And over.

"Uh-huh." 52.

Just about the time Danny's partner, Steve McGarrett was going to interrupt, Danny said the magic words that lead the team to collectively sigh and all think the same thing; _Thank God that's over._

"Yeah, alright….Yeah, you too...Yeah, bye."

Danny hanged up with a sigh and lightly put the phone back in his pocket. But before they could ask the what and who, Danny did something that, not only freaked them out a little, but also make them burn for the answer of who was on the phone.

Danny hit the table with his fist. Multiple times. He just hit and hit and hit and hit and hit and hit and hit, hit, hit, hit, hit. It was almost as if he was deliberately trying to put a permanent crack in the solid oak table.

His team just looked with wide eyes as Danny's gelled hair fell in his face and his fist turn the lightest shade of red. They didn't say anything as the hard _thumps _filled the tiny room.

Finally, breath hard and shallow, the blond detective abruptly stopped, stood up, pushed his hair back to it's original place, and walked out of the room muttering just loud enough for the rest to hear, "Going to my office." And with that, the short man left and closed the door as he entered his office.

Steve and the two cousins were completely baffled. What just happened? Danny wasn't usually one to act out in violence without a good reason.

After a stretched silence, there was a small, "Whoa," from Kono Kalakaua.

"Is something wrong with Danny?" Chin Ho Kelly asked with concealed concern and a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea," Steve admitted. Danny seemed fine to Steve during the day. Happy even.

"Is there something wrong with Grace or Rachel?" Kono asked, just as worried as her cousin. But she also had an equal amount of curiosity that Chin did not.

"Not that I know of," Steve shook his head. "Danny just had Grace for the weekend and he said they had a great time. He didn't tell me anything about Rachel."

During the entire conversation, nobody moved. They just continued to stare at Danny, who was sitting hunched over paperwork, scribbling like mad. Apparently, he was now taking _whatever _was wrong with him out on the paper and not the table.

"Boss," Kono said, softly. "Maybe you should go see if he's alright."

With a small nod, Steve stood up and walked to his partners office with a determined air to him. Now that the shock has weared out, he was going to do whatever he could do to find out what was wrong with his partner. If there was something wrong, then Steve wanted to know.

As he entered the office, Danny grunted, "Whatever you want, I don't have. So please get out."

"What's with you?" Steve bluntly asked.

Danny glared up at the commander. "Nothings with me, Steven, so you should just wipe that face off."

"What face?" Steve demanded, indignant.

"Your aneurysm face."

Steve rolled his eyes at the term. "Well, I think I'm kinda entitled to have an 'aneurysm' face because of what just happened."

"Look that was nothing, okay? It was just...a little stress relief," Danny tried to explain, hoping this conversation would be over soon.

"Why are you stressed?" Steve asked, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed on his partner's once again clenched fist. "Everything okay with Rachel?"

"Of course not," Danny scoffed. "When are they ever?"

"Then what was the whole 'trying to pound a hole in the table' thing?"

Danny thought back on the whole conversation, regaining the frustration he expressed with his pounding fist. "If you must know, which I am almost _sure _that you don't, my sister is pregnant, _again _if I might add, and she _apparently _just called to freaking insult me! And I understand-I do; she's pregnant, she's hormonal but she's usually calmer than _this_! I mean, does that woman have _no _restraint?!"

_This is more like Danny_, Steve observed, smirking while he relaxed his posture. _Flailing his arms and ranting loudly._

"And, _then_, get this, my mother was also there, and when I tried to defend myself, she freaking scolded me! She's fragile," she says, that I shouldn't be 'berating' her like I was! I didn't even get to say what I really wanted to say, so for almost an hour - an HOUR, I had to just sit there and listen to my annoying little sister call me a little short stick up the _ass_! She was always the rude one in the family, you know. Add that and the pregnancy hormones to the equation, and she can be a freaking man shark! Then-_and then_, when my sister finally decides to stop of verbal abuse, she says, 'I love you' like nothing just happened! _God_, I tell you, if she wasn't in New Jersey, pregnant, and protected by our mother, I would _strangle _her 'till she was blue! But, of course, that's not the only thing! Whenever is my life that easy?! Because, I will tell you, right before she called me, I was on the phone with, none other than, my fabulous and flexible ex-wife! Says I can't have Grace for almost two weeks! TWO! She says her and Step-Stan," Danny sneered at the mention of his ex-wife's new husband, "are taking Grace, young, innocent Gracie, to Chicago for a conference! Do you know that Chicago now has the biggest murder rate in the _entire_ U.S.!?"

Steve rolled his eyes at his partners over-protectiveness.

"So, basically, my whole life at this very moment is just a big clusterfuck!" Danny growled, banging the table with his fist, and adding his forehead, with frustration.

Steve lunged at blond Jersean and tried to stop his banging before he got a concussion.

"Okay!" Steve shouted. "No use in getting wood into your forehead, brah."

With Steve's hand still on Danny's shoulder, the shorter man groaned and laid his head in his hands, giving up with being frustrated. He then groaned again, "I need a drink. No, better yet, I need to be in a drunken stupor and just wake up somewhere and forget about everything for a few hours."

Steve smiled and slightly chuckled, sat on the desk and patted his partner's back, trying to be consoling without laughing out loud. While Danny was still mumbling something about "_damn her - both of her…_" and "_...'berating', I'll show her berating one of these days...'_", Steve looked out the glass wall into the conference room, where Chin and Kono still sat. Steve's urge to laugh out loud, turned to urge to fall on the ground and chortle his lunges out.

The two cousins were still sitting in the T.V. room and had seen the whole thing. Ony things was; they had no sound. So they watched in horror as Danny shouted at his most controlled capacity at Steve. Then they almost had a heart attack when Danny started to bang, not only his fist, but now his head on his desk. By the time Steve had stopped Danny, the two cousins were clutching each other with panic, wondering if they should call 911. But when Steve turned to them, with a jittery smirk on his face; obviously trying not to laugh, the two officers relaxed and let go of each, sitting down wearily.

"Come on, partner," Steve said, slapping his Danny's back. "Let's get you some of those drinks."

"Okay," Danny mumbled, getting up with his shoulders hunched and his feet dragging.

Steve rolled his eyes at his partner. "Come on, we'll invite Kono and Chin, so you can have some more _'stress relief'_."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please tell me what you think! I NEED TO KNOW!**_

_**Reviews! I beg of you!**_

_**And don't kill me if the next update is this one!**_


	2. Fiancée

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This is the second installment of "Hurricane Danny", and, if you did not hear, on Saturday, October 20, New Jersey was legalized to allow gay marriages. More or less. And, of course, hearing New Jersey, I immediatly think Danno. So this is a slight AU chapter, where Danny has another younger brother, Noah.**_

_**INFO MUST READ: This might get kinda confusing but just hear me out. I know I updated this on the 26th, but lets just pretend I updated on the 21st to fit the timeline. Now, also if you don't approve of this sorta thing then **_**DON'T READ**_**. You are, then please go to the bottom Authors Note for some additional information. Another confusing thing is that, I'm still stuck on Season 1, so just imagine mid-season 1 in 2013, ok? Just don't read too much into it, and you should be fine.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish Steve and Danny were though...**_

* * *

**Fiancée**

Monday, October 21, 2013

It was quiet morning in the 5-O HQ. That is, until there came a huge _bang_ from Danny Williams room.

Everyone looked up as the sound resonated throughout the office. They watched with interests at their friends direction.

Danny face was white with shock, with his drawer on the floor with all the contents slewed on the floor. Danny must have been looking deep in his drawer for a stapler, when he answer his phone.

The team all exited their respective offices to the computer table, all looking at Danny and waiting to see what would happen next. All of the sudden, Danny shot up, making the team jump, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "_WHAT!?_"

The team shot startled exchanges with themselves, wondering if they should go see if their teammate was okay. But they all relaxed, and also straightened with curiosity, when they saw the shit-splitting grin that grew on the Jerseyans face. Then, to much of their surprise, Danny started to rapidly talk, and even slightly bouncing like a teenage girl who just found out a tantalizing piece of gossip.

They didn't even bother with trying to mask their curiosity or their attempts at eavesdropping, when Danny almost ran out of his office.

"You're sure? Well, I know that's what he said, but it's actually happening? And they're actually going to be there to participate? Yes, I trust you, but this is important to him. I don't even want to imagine his face if it's not true."

The others looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Who was Danny talking about? Who was he talking to?

"Uh, Steve?" Danny asked his partner, while holding the phone away from his ear. "Do you need me for the next week? Please say no."

Steve looked at his partner, dumbfounded. His partner, who was usually a very sarcastic and ranting person, was, all of the sudden, a little girl asking for permission to go to a friends house.

"Why?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"Just answer the question," Danny said, impatiently, motioning with his hands in a 'hurry up' fashion.

"Uh, I guess not," Steve hesitantly answered. "Unless we get a big case."

Danny smiled that huge smile again, and with a simple, but grateful, "Thanks," the blonde scurried into his office again. Closing the door behind him, Danny almost tripped over the drawer, trying to get to his computer. When he did, the team saw him type rapidly on his keyboard, with his phone firmly between his ear and his shoulder.

The team looked at each other again.

"What was that about?" Kono asked, interested in what made her friend so happy.

"I don't know," Chin answered. "At least we know it's nothing bad, considering the huge grin on his face."

"Looks like we're about to find out," Steve observed.

"Okay," Danny exhaled, "I'm going to go talk to Rachel, I'll see you all later."

"Wait," Steve protested.

"What?"

"What was that?" Kono asked, cocking an eyebrow and a smile. Chin shook his head with amusement at his cousins interest in their friends personal life.

"What was what?" Danny smiled back. "Oh, you mean that phone call?"

"Yeah, we mean that phone call," Steve leaned on the table, looking at his partner.

"Oh, I was just talking to my sister, and it turns out," Danny said, grin getting bigger and bigger, "that my brother is getting married!"

Steve frowned, looking at the others in confusion. Did Danny mean Matt, the younger brother that was caught with illegal problems, and ran off in a plane to who knows where?

"What?" Danny asked cautiously. "What with the faces?"

"Your brother's getting married?" Chin asked, slowly, not wanting to make Danny relieve that pain.

Danny looked in confusion for one second, then a shadow passed over his face. But it passed over as quickly as the confusion as he thought of the current news.

"Yes, but not Matt. I have another younger brother, Noah."

"Noah?" Kono asked with surprise on her face. "We didn't know that you had another brother."

"Yeah, well," Danny smiled with fondness and a little sheepishness, "It never really came up.

"Anyways, Noah has decided to get married in a week and my family wants me and Grace there to help organize the wedding. So I gotta go and talk to Rachel; see if she'll let me take Gracie to Jersey."

As Danny turned to leave, he groaned internally when Steve called him back.

"Wait," Steve ordered. "Tell us more about Noah and his fiancée."

They all noticed that Danny stiffened for two seconds before answering. "Nothing much to tell. Noah's about 3 years younger than me, and his fiancée about the same age."

The team noticed Danny's hesitance about talking about the couple, but didn't mention it.

"You said, that Noah decided to get married in a week?" Chin asked, going back into the conversation. "Did they _just _decide that?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that rushing it a bit?" Steve asked, curious.

"Well, actually, they've been together for about 14 years."

"_14 years?_" Kono exclaimed. "Why did they wait this long to get married?"

Danny shrugged, trying to act normal, but failing miserably. "Reasons."

"Who's this woman that Noah's marrying?" Steve asking with a slight smile.

Danny narrowed his eyes slightly; he knew that smile. It was an interrogation smile. It was as if Steve knew the answer already, so Danny might as well given up. And it irked him.

"Noah's fiancée's name is Alex."

None of the team member's noticed when Danny emphasized the word, '_fiancée'_.

"Danno is there something you're not telling us?"

Danny didn't respond to the 'Danno' jab, but instead slumped his shoulders and walked to the table next to Steve. Leaning on it with both hands, Danny looked at his three teammates with guarded eyes.

"Alright, look," Danny sighed, capturing everyone's attention. "Alex, my brother's fiancée, isn't exactly…"

"What?"

"Alex isn't a woman."

The team widened their eyes in shock.

"My brother's gay."

"W-Wow." Steve stuttered, surprised. Steve had his suspicions, but he was way off.

Danny glared at the tone. "What?" Demand Danny, tone sharp and cold.

It made the team slightly scared at his reaction.

"Danny-"

"Do you have a problem with gay marriage? Because let me tell all of you something; there is nothing wrong with same sex marriages, ok? There is nothing wrong with two people loving each other and wanting to be together despite all their faults! So, if you have a problem with it, you can just-"

"Whoa, brah," Chin soothed, placing a hand on his friends shoulder, gripping it in reassurance. "We never said there was anything wrong with it. We were just surprised, that's all."

Looked at Chin with suspicion. And Kono and Steve too. He just looked until he was satisfied that they were telling the truth.

Then when he saw that they were, he sighed. "Sorry. It's just you never know what people think about this sorta thing."

"We understand," Kono smiled.

"You know there was this one guy I knew in college," he told with a frown, "and he was hilarious. He was the class clown that everyone liked. But one day, we were talking about something, that I don't remember, and all of the sudden we were on the topic of gay marriages. And you know what he said?"

They didn't even bother answering when he continued, for they were all raptured in the story.

"He said that gay people were a disease," Danny spat, making his friends flinch at the venom. "That unless it was two girls 'fucking it up'," the father's eyes blazed with fury, "then people should've been put in a mental institution and given electroshock therapy!

"Well, let's just say, they had to take him to the emergency room the next day, and I was almost expelled," Danny chuckled darkly

The HQ was silent after Danny's story, all too scared to say something; scared to say something wrong.

Finally, Steve broke the tension, hoping to bring Danny back to his happy self from earlier, "So why _are _they just getting married now? Are they allowed to?"

And just like that, the ridiculous smile was back on Danny's face, and the solemn atmosphere was gone.

"Well, that's the thing!" He exclaimed, almost gushing with happiness, making the others smile too. "Just yesterday, gay marriages were legalized! And, as it turns out, some of the states elected officials are going to officiate! So, now, I have to go to New Jersey and help with the preparations of their wedding, seeing as they want one of the elected officials to officiate, and they have to wait for a week, as they are on a waiting list. They want me there, seeing as they don't want pink every where from my sisters, but I'm happy to help with my little brothers wedding!"

"Wow!" Kono smiled, happy to see her _ohana_ so happy. "Congrats, brah."

"Which, reminds me," Danny said, checking his watch, "I have to go talk to Rachel and see if I can take Grace to New Jersey."

He turned and left, waving to the, "See ya, brah!"s, leaving his teammates smiling at his happiness.

* * *

It was Sunday, October 27, when Danny and Grace came back to Hawaii. After dropping a tired Grace back at Rachels, and going home for his own well deserved nap, Danny went to work. He walked in, looking for his teammates.

When he found them watching old movies in the T.V. room, he exclaimed, "What the hell is this? I'm gone one week, and you're all lying here like sloths!"

"Danny!" Shouts erupted, and soon he was engulfed in bone-crushing hugs.

"How was the wedding?" Steve asked, with a grin on his face.

"It was amazing, if I do say so myself," Danny chuckled.

"And the two grooms?" Chin questioned.

"Well, it's official," Danny clapped his hands together, with a broad smile, "my brother is now forever known as Noah Williams-Adler!"

The three people around him cheered for the newlyweds, like Danny did the day of the wedding. Then, later that day, the team all went out for drinks, raising their glasses to Noah and Alex Williams-Adler.

* * *

_**Authors**____**Note:**_

_**For all of you that support gay marriage; I salute you. I believe everyone should be happy. And if their happy, then what does it matter if someones with their same sex?**_

_**Please go to my Pinterest, to check out the picture I made to support gay marriage. 100% mine, it's a MajesticallyDamaged original: pin/505106914428469790/**_

_**REVIEWS!**_


End file.
